The beginning of a love story
by Elora Potter
Summary: The encounter which made Harry and Ginny started to go out. Sex (slash)in it, you are warned. One-Shot.


Harry was walking in the corridor, when suddenly, someone grabbed him by the sleeves. He found himself pinned to the wall by a very handsome blonde-haired Slytherin. Before he evenhad the time to say 'Ferret', Draco's tongue was in his mouth, exploring the wet depth. As Harry start to moan, Draco start to explore his upper body with hot and very smooth hands. He put one of them under Harry's shirt, and start to tease the ticklish and very needy Gryffindor. Said one made the other come closer, and almost tore up his shirt because he took it off Draco so fast. His hands started to roam on the other chest, and soon, two pairs of trousers were on the floor, leaving the two boys in only their boxers. Things went more serious as draco started to kiss and lick every part of Harry's body. As he shucked off the boxers, Harry went stiff, and let the other tease his balls with the tip of his tongue. Then Draco proceeded to his penis, at first licking it, then engulfed it with his mouth. Harry started to groan and to emit sounds of utter pleasure as Draco sucked on his manhood. Then he moved his head up and down, providing much more pleasure to the now slightly limp but very happy Harry. Draco feeled the Gryffindor stiffened up as he was about to come, and stopped his treatment, with the so irritating Malfoy smirk. Harry emitted a few protests, that of course the Slytherin ignored. Instead, he took Harry by the hips, went into an other snogging session, then whispered "My turn". He turned Harry against the wall, took a bottle of lubricant in his pants, put a few of it on his manhood, then thrusted into the Gryffindor's arse. Said one cried from both pain and pleasure, but soon only the pleasure remained, as Draco moved in and out him.

Ginny was walking in a corridor went she suddenly heard Harry screamed. She rushed to the origin of the noise, and the vision that welcomed her was beyond all her imagination. Harry was pinned against a wall, with Draco fucking him like there was no tomorrow. And he was actually enjoying it. She stayed there, paralysed, watching the two boys who soon came, one with a loud "AHHHHH!", and the other with "Slytherin's power!". While Harry was recovering against the wall, Draco, always controlling himself, casted a spell and got dressed in two seconds. As he was proceeding to leave, he noticed the petrified Ginny who had a empty look, smirked at her, and said "Well Potter, now that you had lost your virginity, maybe you'll be able to fuck a girl someday!". And he left.

Harry look at Ginny in horror, while both of them blushed crimson. Then he averted his gaze ( and body!) to let her the time to leave. Suddenly he heard a low whistle, and looking back at her, discovered that no only she had recovered from the shock, but was in addition eyeing him appreciatively. The fact was that Ginny never really gave up her crush for Harry;actually, it became something more deep. Harry, on his part, stopped to consider her as Ron's little sister, and discovered in her a very beautiful and smart young woman. As she was admiring her she felt his gaze, and looked up to meet it. She blushed even more, but smiled anyway. This made Harry took his decision, and coming near her, he asked "Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?".

At this, she jumped on him,with a loud "Yes!", and started to kiss him. Feeling this beauty in his arms made Harry react stongly, and Ginny, feeling it on her thigh, made a cocky smile and pushed him in the nearest classroom where they had their 'little business'.

And this is how started their love story.

A/N: Hello everyone! Just a silly little story made at 3 in the morning, because I didn't want to go to bed (believe me, that's when I get more of my inspiration. I've always had problems to go to sleep!). Tell me what you think, thanks in advance.

Ps : This story has a sequel, called _True Love_, so if you like this one, read it, and tell me what you think about it.


End file.
